lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WhitePinoy/Update 4: MAJOR NEWS
Hey guys, It's me WhitePinoy. So as I was looking around other wikis and comparing them to this one, I've noticed that this wiki isn't most well furnished. I was thinking of doing an overall site makeover once again, as to me this wiki is not as appealing as I thought it would be. I've just made a list filled with all my ideas I will be doing for this wiki. Deadline: August 1, 2013 Site Makeover Front Page I've noticed that the front page of the wiki isn't really that interesting. The front page has a slideshow that will link the reader into outdated pages, that really don't serve a higher or relatable purpose for the wiki. I will edit the images and replace links with pages that will better navigate this wiki. Slides - #'Lollipop Chainsaw '- This page is suitable/appropriate for the wiki, but I must say the image made by me was not as attractive as I believed it to be. I will replace it with a much more suitable image, I presume either a gif that says ''"SEX, BLOOD and Rockn'Roll" ''or an edited image that shows Juliet and Nick. #'Characters '- This slide will be presumably replaced, (as I have a plan to establish a Heading that features all the important characters). I will figure out what this slide will be replaced with or if not just removed completely. #'Screenshots '- This slide will be replaced with the Gallery (or a Gallery Divide, Page Management for more details). The screenshot page was created by Wagnike2 a Staff member of Wikia that manages mainly video game wikis. I will take the courtesy of replacing the page with a more adequete navigator so that finding important images that will already exist will be simplistic by hand. #'Videos '- This slide will be replaced with the video gallery, so that readers will be capable of searching for all videos that have already been provided to them for the wiki. Featured Videos/Articles/Media #'Voting the Featured '- I believe as an admin it should be fair that Featured Videos, Article and Media should be chosen by the readers/users of the wiki. It is important that it be chosen in favor for the readers is because the page is prohibited to users or anons to prevent unwanted vandalism. I will soon set up a voting page each week so that users will be capable of expressing their personal wants. If their is a tie or no votes have been submitted to the voting page, the page chosen by me or the admins will be the one featured on the front page. #'Featured Topic/Forum' - I will be responsible for making forums that create interesting ideas and topics for the entire wiki. This will better cause more attention with the wiki and Lollipop Chainsaw fans will be able to interact with one another. #'Featured User '- Featured users will be published on the front page, based heavily on their activity, dedication or their behavior on the wiki. Three people will be allowed each week to be seen on the front page to acknowledge their hard work for the wiki. People with birthdays may be eligible to be a featured user as well as new admins. #'Official Website and Facebook Linking '- As a side not I may link the official website and facebook page, so that the wiki, website, facebook, and the (franchise?) itself can get popularity. Wiki Format As an art student, my art teacher has told me many tecniques and warnings in order to create an appealing piece of art. Since the color black is a color that causes a sense of clarity, black may also bring ubrupt the feel of uneasiness and threat. I will change the color of the wiki but try my best to retain what is still has from its previous version which is presumably right now. *I will give it an orange color theme, as the start page is comic book like. I will create a background that uses Lollipop Chainsaw comic-like images and add screentone to give it that comic-book feel. I will also add some purple based on Sparkle Hunting as colors such as dark and light bring a contrast and really causes an attraction and interest to the viewer. Community Corner There is a thing on the side of the wiki when you go to the "Wiki Activity" page. There the box is labeled "Community Corner", which I will be editing so new users can use this for personal help around the wiki. Rules Enforcement I have already made a http://lollipopchainsaw.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:WhitePinoy/Wiki_Rules_%28Prototype%29%7C prototype rules page for the wiki so that users can acknowledge important issues on this wiki. If they admonish the rules and acknowledge them the readers/users will have a much better time using the wiki, creating less hostility amongst the community. : EDITED: June 8, 2013 *'Underaged Users '- I believe due to the somewhat graphic nature of the video game that the wiki is taking topic with, I think it is appropriate that action is to be taken place when users under the age 13 take ahold of the wiki. If we prohibit any underage activity it will likely prevent this wiki from recieving complaints from parents about their child entering this site. Special Events HAPPY BIRTHDAY Template I will admonish users who have used the wiki before the makeover to submit their birthdays into their user page, (year is not necessary). On that day I or other admins will publish a template to your user page to wish you a happy birthday much like Juliet in the events of the game. People with birthdays may be eligible to be a featured user. Feature Complete: I DECLARE YOU, GOD OF THIS REALM Template Users who have recently been given admin rights to the wiki, will be given a template in their honor, that they have become an admin. They will be given a special message from a pre-existing admin and will be given much of thanks to their user talk page. New admins are eligble to be featured users. YOUR ALREADY DEAD Template Users who neglect the rules or violate the sanctity of the wiki, will be punished. If they are permabanned, they will be given this template so users will acknowledge that the users is permanently blocked. Page Management There are a lot of pages I've seen here that haven't been the most tidy. I will publish more on this topic soon, as it is late and I am tired to continue writing this blog. I will edit this tommorow. : EDITED: June 8, 2013 *'Gallery Divider '- The Gallery Divider will be a page used to simplify The Gallery so that it will be less difficult to discover important images that already exist. The page will be locked to admins and will be constantly edited whenever new images are come ubrupt. *'Character Page Format '- I've just recently updated my blog, so it is important that new users are aware of Character Formatting. [Link] WhitePinoy (talk) 05:32, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Continued : EDITED: June 22, 2013 : Continued... Category:Blog posts